A Series Of Random Oneshots
by RioluIsCheznee22
Summary: This will be for some random oneshots that I feel that should be out there. Rated T for now because of character death. Not all of it will be Prussia and Germany. Just bear with me!
1. Ich Liebe Dich, Mein Kleiner Bruder

Germany's eyes widened as he took on the battered, bleeding form of his brother. The usually stoic country gave out a cry and knelt next to the albino country. Prussia's eyes narrowly opened, and he forced a half-hearted smirk onto his battered face.  
"Bruder. I didn't expect you to find me like this," This small sentence was punctuated with a gut-wrenching cough escaping the dying country. All Germany could do was stare at his dying brother with widened, fearful eyes that were starting to tear up.  
"Bruder," Germany tried to speak, but Prussia painfully placed his hand on his younger brother's chest.  
"At least," Prussia coughed again, and a little trail of crimson left his mouth,"I'll get to see you in my dying moment."  
"Don't say that!" Germany basically yelled, which made Prussia wince slightly. "Sorry..." Prussia just smiled.  
"I remember when you were a crybaby. Crying over the smallest things," Prussia chuckled. Germany couldn't hold back the tears now. "Don't cry, Bruder," Prussia took the hand that he had placed on Germany's chest and wiped his younger brother's tears away. Germany just cried even more. Prussia scowled before his face softened.  
"See? Like that," Germany opened his eyes even tough he didn't remember closing them. "I want to tell you one more thing," Germany could see that his brother was barely holding on now.  
"What is it, mein Bruder?" Germany choked out the words. Prussia slowly wrapped his weakened arms around Germany and pulled him closer.  
"Live for the both of us. Please promise me this. Deutschland, Germany," Germany nodded at his brother slowly. Germany's eyes widened as he felt Prussia's arms go slack.  
"I-Ich liebe dich, mein kleiner Bruder," And with that, the ambitious brother that Germany always knew, was gone. Germany hugged his brother's body closer. It started to ran slightly, making it even worse.  
"I-I love you too, Bruder. Always and forever." 


	2. Coma

The blonde man sat in the chair next to the hospital bed, his head in his hands. On the hospital bed was a white-haired man with his arms bandaged who appeared to be unconscious. A doctor walked in, glasses perched on his nose and a clipboard in hand. His dark hair shone in the light slightly as the blonde man looked up at him.  
"I'm sorry, but your brother has slipped into a coma," The doctor's violet eyes held pity for the blonde in the chair. He pat the man on the shoulder and sighed sadly. "There's no telling when he'll wake up. Again, I'm sorry."  
"I-it's okay. You did nothing wrong to be apologizing," The blonde looked at his brother on the hospital bed.  
"I'll leave you now. If something happens, just press the button next to the bed," The doctor soon left the room.  
"Gilbert," The blonde looked at his brother again, and tears slid down his face. He looked at the wall in front of him. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve. It just didn't seem right without the albino's antics. He then thought back to one of the many pranks his brother had done.

_Ludwig had went out to buy groceries alone, since he couldn't get his immature brother to go with him. When he got back,h e got to the front door to find it locked. He banged on the door with his open hand a couple times, and the door opened. Gilbert and his two friends looked at him, amusement and a slight tinge of guilt written all over their faces that were oddly covered in pink paint._  
_"Come on in, West!" Gilbert said happily, and he and his two friends quickly moved away from the door. Giggles could be heard as he adjusted the groceries a little then opened the door the rest of the way. What he saw made his jaw hit the ground. Gilbert and his friends, Francis and Antonio, were petting his dogs. But one thing was horribly wrong. His dogs were HOT PINK._  
_"OH MEIN GOTT!" Ludwig had dropped his groceries and ran over to his dogs. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were now laughing their heads off and giving each other high fives. Ludwig had forced Francis and Antonio out of the house, and Gilbert was still laughing._  
_"This is...totally uncalled for! Why don't you ever think about your actions?" Ludwig yelled at Gilbert, who retaliated, his comment just as sharp._  
_"Why don't you ever loosen up and quit being a stiff?" Gilbert yelled back at him before running to his room. Ludwig scowled at the paint on his dogs before looking in the direction Gilbert ran off in. He made his way to his white-haired brother's room and knocked on the door._  
_"Go away," A muffled reply came from the room, and Ludwig went to open the door. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. He saw his brother was rolled in a ball under his blankets. "Didn't you hear me, West? I said go away."_  
_"I wanted to apologize for getting angry with you earlier. I was just...shocked," The only reply he got was the form under the blanket shifting. "I'm being serious." Ludwig heard a sigh before Gilbert sat up and glared slightly at him._  
_"Well, you don't have to blow up at my awesome pranks," Just a hint of a smirk ghosted across Gilbert's face while Ludwig rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I'm starving." Ludwig then remembered the groceries. He quickly ran into the living room with Gilbert at his heels. He got in there to see the dogs tearing through the groceries._  
_"We could always go out to eat," Gilbert suggested, and Ludwig agreed._

Ludwig smiled at the memory. He looked back at Gilbert one last time before getting up and walking to the door. He looked back at his brother and sighed.  
"Gute nacht, Gilbert." Ludwig then left. His reason was that 'The dogs couldn't be left alone.'


End file.
